rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ciaran's Drag Race (Season 2)
Season 2 of Ciaran's Drag Race '''consists of TBA episodes. 12 Queens compete for the title of The World's Next Drag Superstar, $100,000, A lifetime supply of Jeffree Starr Cosmetics and a personalised CiaranPresents Talk Show. The season will be premiering on December 1st, 2019 with 12 queens entering the werkroom to compete for the title of The Worlds next drag superstar! The cast are expected to be ruvealed around about November 27th, 2019. Contestants Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won '''Ciaran's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team but was ultimately declared safe. :█ The contestant was on the loosing team, received mixed critiques but was ultimately declared safe. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. Episodes Episode 1: "Drag Toys" Airdate: December 1st, 2019 * Guest Judge: Trixie Mattel. * Mini-Challenge: Pose in a christmas card with Delusion and Alexa Davenport * Mini-Challenge Winner: Peachy Queen * Main Challenge: The queens must create a look based on a toy kids would recieve on Christmas! * Main Challenge Winner: Ariana 51 * Bottom Two: Anastasia and Kendall Heart * Lip-Sync Song: 'Well I Wish It Could Be Christmas (Everyday)' by TBA * Eliminated: Anastasia Episode 2: "Kludeo Queen" Airdate: December 1st, 2019 * Guest Judge: BenDeLaCreme. * Mini-Challenge: Hip Hop Dance off! * Mini-Challenge Winners: Kendall Heart & Andrea O'Hara * Main Challenge: The queens must star in the new murderer mystery drama/comedy "Kludeo Queen" * Main Challenge Winner: Andrea O'Hara * Bottom Four: Ariel Starr , Charlotte De Vaulle , Miz Wikkah & Kendall Heart * Lip-Sync Song: 'Hit Me Baby! (One More Time)' by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Ariel Starr & Charlotte De Vaulle Episode 3: "Hotel Drag Queen" Airdate: December 3rd, 2019 * Guest Judge: Gemma Collins. * Mini-Challenge: Rap Battle * Mini-Challenge Winners: Ariana 51 & Malanarah * Main Challenge: The queens must improv in the new dramatic comedic hotel drama! * Main Challenge Winners: Ariana 51 & Priscilla Lux * Bottom Two: Onyxx Wylde & Malanarah * Lip-Sync Song: 'Salute' by Little Mix * Eliminated: Malanarah Episode 4: "Ball Around The World" Airdate: December 4th, 2019 * Mini-Challenge: Advertise a water bottel! * Mini-Challenge Winners: Onyxx Wylde * Main Challenge: The queens must serve 3 looks for a ball, A queen of the jungle look, a queen of the city look & queen of the ocean look! * Main Challenge Winners: Virginia Black * Bottom Two: Kookie Kutah & Miz Wikkah * Lip-Sync Song: 'Empire State of Mind' by TBA * Eliminated: Kookie Kutah Episode 5: "Queens of Comedy" Airdate: December 6th, 2019 * Mini-Challenge: Reading Challenge * Mini-Challenge Winners: Ariana 51 * Main Challenge: The queens must pair up and put together a comedy routine for a live audience! * Main Challenge Winners: Delilah Vuitton & Onyxx Wylde * Bottom Two: Kendall Heart & Miz Wikkah * Lip-Sync Song: 'How To Be A Heartbreaker' by MARINA * Eliminated: N/A Pairs Episode 6: "Gaga The Rusical" Airdate: December 7th, 2019 * Mini-Challenge: Photobomb! * Mini-Challenge Winners: Kendall Heart * Main Challenge: The queens must star in Gaga Through The Ages: The Rusical! * Main Challenge Winner: Peachy Queen * Bottom Two: Miz Wikkah & Delilah Vuitton * Lip-Sync Song: 'Fight For This Love' by Cheryl * Eliminated: Miz Wikkah Episode 7: Queens Aloud" Airdate: December 7th, 2019 * Mini-Challenge: Use sharpies to color a wig, and sell it the best way you can! * Mini-Challenge Winners: Ariana 51 * Main Challenge: The queens must form a Girls Aloud Tribute girl band, and record their own song to perform * Winning Team: Team Ariana * Main Challenge Winner: Andrea O'Hara * Bottom Four: Peachy Queen , Delilah Vuitton , Priscilla Lux , Virginia Black * Lip-Sync Song: 'Sound of The Underground' by Girls ALoud * Eliminated: Ariana 51 (Disqualification) Episode 8: Snatch Game" Airdate: December 8th, 2019 * Main Challenge: The queens must impersonate a celebrity in the snatch game! * Main Challenge Winner: Priscilla Lux * Bottom Two: Delilah Vuitton & Onyxx Wylde * Lip-Sync Song: 'Call My Life' by Blair St. Clair * Eliminated: Delilah Vuitton Episode 9: The Sister Saga" Airdate: December 8th, 2019 * Main Challenge: The queens must act in a Youtube Beauty Guru Saga! * Main Challenge Winners: Andrea O'Hara , Kendall Heart & Priscilla Lux * Bottom Two: Virginia Black & Onyxx Wylde * Lip-Sync Song: Circus by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Onyxx Wylde Episode 10: The Fallen Sisters" Airdate: December 11th, 2019 * Main Challenge: The queens must makeover an eliminated queen. * Main Challenge Winner: Kendall Heart * Bottom Two: Andrea O'Hara & Virginia Black * Lip-Sync Song: Oops I Did It Again by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Virginia Black Episode 11: Call Me Mother" Airdate: December 13th, 2019 * Main Challenge: The queens must write and record their own verse for RuPaul's Song Call Me Mother * Bottom Two: Kendall Heart & Peachy Queen * Lip-Sync Song: Call Me Mother by RuPaul * Eliminated: Peachy Queen Top Three of Season 2